


Looks Good On His Knees

by helens78



Category: Stargate Atlantis, due South
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Dom/sub, First Time, M/M, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Ray and Fraser go out looking for someone to bring home.  The guy they end up with this time says his name is John, and Ray gets a serious military read off him, but what's really important is he looks great on his knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looks Good On His Knees

Ray always figured there was a kinky side to Fraser; he just hadn't realized that opening up their relationship to those possibilities meant sometimes opening it up to other _people_ , too. Now he knows, which means now he gets a chance to pick up other people now and then--beautiful women, men who look like they take orders well. It's pretty much a win-win situation, especially when everybody's paying attention to _Ray_ \--those are definitely the nights he likes best.

Tonight, Fraser's got his eye on some guy with wild and crazy hair; despite the hair, Ray would bet money that he's in law enforcement or something close to it--maybe not Chicago P.D., but police from somewhere else, or federal, or even military. Maybe military, given the way the guy just says his name is "John" and doesn't want to answer any questions; maybe he's so deep in the closet he doesn't want even the barest possibility someone could spot him and drag him out.

But hey, no problem; it's not like Ray and Fraser go into these nights looking for a permanent third.

What Fraser seems to be looking for right now is a guy who likes to be on his knees; the minute they're back at Ray and Fraser's place, Fraser pushes John down to his knees. Fraser's not wasting any time here; he unzips his jeans, gets his cock out and, because he's Fraser, pulls out a condom. John raises an eyebrow, but then shrugs, and he tears the packet open and slips the condom into his mouth.

Yeah, okay; Ray's getting more and more interested in watching this by the minute.

Fraser buries both hands in John's hair, and Ray wonders if it's stiff from gel or if John just rolled out of bed and came straight to the bar. Either way, Fraser's got a mean grip; he tugs John forward like... like Ray does to Fraser, sometimes, when it's Fraser on the floor.

Ray could be watching this for a while. He doesn't mind.

It's a big plus when he realizes how into it John is, and John is, holy hell _yes_ , into it like _crazy_. John's pulling against Fraser's grip, but only so he can get more, suck more down his throat. There's a lot there to swallow, but John seems determined to take every inch of it, and finally that's a temptation Ray can't let slide.

He slips his hand onto the back of John's neck and comes in nice and close, so he can press his lips against Fraser's neck. "Yeah," he murmurs, just loud enough John can hear him. "Yeah, take him. _All_ of him. Make it good."

John makes a little sound, one that Fraser echoes (a little less muffled when it's Fraser, though), and Ray turns his head so he can kiss Fraser's wide-open mouth. Fraser groans against Ray's lips, John moans around Fraser's cock--oh, yeah, better and better, and Ray just needs one more little thing here to make this perfect. He gets one of Fraser's hands untangled from John's hair and presses it down between his legs, giving Fraser a nice handful of his cock. Fraser, thank God, is pretty damned dextrous even at moments like this, and before long he's got Ray's fly unzipped and he's got his hand in Ray's pants, squeezing and stroking Ray's cock and making sure that even Ray's making sounds at this point.

On the floor, John's really going for it, mouth slamming down on Fraser's cock, and Ray tightens his grip on John's neck. John shudders, and Ray looks down at him--from the angle he's at, he can't say for sure, but John's right arm is moving real fast, and he's willing to bet John's coming--sucking hard, still, but coming with Fraser's dick down his throat. Fraser tears his mouth away from Ray's and looks down, and then he slams his head back into the wall as he comes, too.

But _hell no_ \--Ray is not getting come on these pants, these are four-hundred-dollar pants. He tugs Fraser's hand gently away from his cock and murmurs "Later" at him; there'll be plenty of time once John's out of here, and there is no way Ray expects John to be willing to spend the night; he has a feeling they're lucky John hasn't bolted already.

John eventually gets to his feet, though, and he gives both of them this smirk like he knows just how good his mouth is. From the woozy smile Fraser levies at him, Ray's sure Fraser isn't going to argue.

"Thanks a lot, guys," John says. He slides his arms behind his back and stretches, and--nngh, okay, Ray's a little sorry he's on his way out; this guy was fun, and he'd look good doing some more of that. "This was fun. Just what I needed."

"Yeah, us, too," Ray says. He doesn't offer John a handshake, but that's all right; John's casually wiping his hand off on the thigh of his jeans. "If you're ever in the neighborhood again..."

"I'll look you up," John says; good, he knows the script, even if he and Ray both know it's just fiction. Fraser may or may not have caught on to that, but Ray knows which way the wind is blowing. Or not the wind.

John lets himself out, and Ray helps Fraser into bed. Fraser's eyes light up a little when Ray takes his clothes off, even if it takes longer for Ray to get undressed because he's got to be neat about it, has to get all his clothes hung up or put away where they belong.

"Yeah, you're not getting off that easy," Ray murmurs, sliding into bed with Fraser.

"I was hoping not," Fraser murmurs back, and he kisses Ray's neck while his hand moves due south.


End file.
